


The Miracle of Luna

by Fantasygirl20



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hanukkah, Jewish Character, Jewish Holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasygirl20/pseuds/Fantasygirl20
Summary: This is a one shot. Luna learns Anthony’s heritage
Kudos: 4





	The Miracle of Luna

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter

Hogwarts was very festive this time of year. It was a year with joy and happiness. This year however, it wasn't really festive. For Professor Umbridge was like scrooge. Anthony Goldstein didn't really understand who scrooge was, but to his understanding, it meant evil. He would get detention for doing something wrong he didn't even know he was doing it wrong. It didn't make any sense.

His Jewish heritage consisted of eight days' worth of blessings and lighting the menorah. It's more of a tradition to him, but, he wished that it was practiced amongst witches and wizards. He was of the minority. He walked back from his D.A. meeting towards the Ravenclaw common room.

There, he had a section, where he decorated himself. Since he was the only Jewish person in Ravenclaw, he instead to place a small menorah near their small Christmas tree they had in their common room. It was only fair.

Anthony was about to say the blessing for the first night but was interrupted.

"Hya Anthony." Luna said as she was getting up from the chair. "That's an interesting artifact." She said as she was gleaming over him.

"Oh, hi Luna." He muttered. "Oh yeah, this? Well, it's a menorah." He smiled at her as he placed some of his Hanukah gelt near the menorah.

"It's very pretty, what do you do with it?" She asked while staring at the menorah.

"You light the candles every day for eight days, and you say blessings over the menorah." He explained then turned around. "But here, you can use the spell lumos, so that it can be everlasting." He said with excitement

"Kind of like praying." She said and nodded with understanding. "What are those gold coins there?" She asked with curiosity.

"Sort of." He paused then picked on up to show her and opened it. "They are chocolate candy. Want one?" He asked. "They go well with a glass of milk." He grinned at her.

"Sure." She smiled then took it out of his hands to eat it.

He was thankful that there weren't a lot of people in the common room. He picked up the middle candle, and his wand to point at the candle. "Lumos." Light was gleaming through the wick.

He blushed at Luna and took a deep breath as he was holding the candle. " _Ba-ruch A-tah Ado-nai E-lo-he-nu Me-lech ha-olam a-sher ki-de-sha-nu be-mitz-vo-tav ve-tzi-va-nu le-had-lik ner Cha-nu-kah."_ When he finished, he placed the candle stick to the left of the menorah, and lit it. Once he finished, he placed the candle back in the middle of the menorah.

"That's a peculiar blessing." She said curiously. "What language is that?" She asked.

"Hebrew, you see," he paused then turned around to look at her. "There was a war against the Jewish people, which led the destruction of the second temple in Jerusalem. After the war was over, they came back to rebuild the temple. They found oil enough to last one day, but to their miracle it lasted eight days." He smiled at her.

"That is something special. You must feel lonely." She sighed. "I mean, most of us celebrate Christmas. No wonder you keep to yourself." She said then placed her hand on his shoulder.

That night, it felt as though he made a new friend. He felt like he could open up to Luna Lovegood. It was as if she knew him all too well.


End file.
